A happy Christmas
by catherinebellmac
Summary: Harm est au J.A.G et il n'attend qu'une chose, partir aux Bahamas rejoindre sa petite amie .


**A happy Christmas**

**Bureau de Harm**

**Quartier général du JAG**

**Falls Church, VA**

**Vendredi 24 décembre 2001**

**3h48 PM**

'Et voilà c'est fini', pensa Harm en finissant de rédiger son rapport. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et se frotta les yeux, depuis ce matin il ne cessait de travailler pour pouvoir avoir enfin sa semaine de repos. Il partait aux Bahamas, dans la résidence secondaire de sa famille pour noël. Son avion décollait d'ici deux heures, son sac était déjà dans son bureau, il prendrait un taxi depuis le QG et irait à l'aéroport. Il avait tout prévu, prenant une voiture de fonction du JAG la veille, ainsi il la laissait ici sans avoir à s'inquiéter de laisser sa voiture dans le froid à l'aéroport.

Il signa sur la feuille de papier, se leva et alla le donner à Tiner qui le transmettrait à l'Amiral qui était absent pour le moment. Après avoir fermé la porte de son bureau, il sortit enfin.

Le taxi roula assez bien jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Tout le trajet se passa plutôt bien, même si il le trouvait long. Normal, elle l'attendait là-bas, tranquillement sous le soleil. Lui, venait juste de quitter le froid hivernal de DC et il avait hâte de la retrouver.

Il sortit de sa poche la photo qu'il avait dans son bureau et qu'il ne pouvait laisser sinon tout le monde saurait qu'il avait quelqu'un. Et pour l'instant il voulait que sa relation reste secrète. Elle était magnifique dessus, son sourire si naturel, ses yeux. Comme à chaque fois son cœur s'emplit d'une douce chaleur. Ah l'amour.

C'est sur cette pensée que finalement il s'endormit.

**Maison des Burnett**

**Bahamas**

**Vendredi 24 décembre 2001**

**7h54 PM**

Le taxi s'arrêta devant l'immense villa déposant le séduisant Capitaine de Frégate Harmon Rabb Junior qui ne pouvait retirer son sourire béat sur le visage. Il régla la course et entra dans la maison, son sac à la main.

« Chérie ? CHERIE ?» hurla t'il dans la maison.

Pas de bruit.

« Chérie ? Je suis là. »

Aucune réponse. Il se dirigea dans le salon, personne, mais il entendit du bruit pas très loin et au moment où il tourna la tête, il la vit courant dans les escaliers, vêtue d'un peignoir bleu. Elle était magnifique.

« Harm. » Elle lui sauta dans les bras, de cette manière, il se trouva pousser contre le mur, la portant en poids. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, leur baiser était passionné, elle lui avait tellement manqué.

« Ouch, doucement Marines, j'ai fait un long vol. » dit il en souriant quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

Mac lui sourit en retour et posa une de ses mains sur sa joue. « Désolé. Tu m'as juste tellement manqué. »

« Toi aussi. » Il vit dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, tout l'amour entre eux. « Tu prenais un bain ? »

« Oui, j'avais commencé je voulais être toute belle quand tu allais arriver mais, tu m'as surprise. Alors je suis vite sortie et j'ai enfilé le peignoir et la suite tu la connais. »

« Ouais, mais tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de te faire belle, tu l'es naturellement. »

Sarah rougit à ce compliment et l'embrassa doucement avant de descendre des bras protecteurs de Harm.

« Tu veux me rejoindre dans le bain ? »

« Est qu'on y fera que prendre un bain ? »

« As-tu vraiment besoin de poser la question ? » demanda Sarah mutine.

« Ok. Montes, je te rejoins le temps d'aller poser mes affaires et j'arrive. »

Il l'embrassa encore une fois avant de la regarder monter à l'étage. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que tous les deux ils étaient ensemble. A son retour du Guadalcanal, leur relation avait été un peu tendue, mais Harm un jour alors qu'ils se disputaient il avait avoué qu'il avait dit oui alors qu'elle était partie.

Elle avait été si surprise. Il lui avait expliqué que Renée et lui c'était fini. Que ce soir là, elle venait d'apprendre pour son père et que si elle n'était pas venue et bien tous les deux auraient…certainement fait ce qu'ils désiraient tout les deux. Car oui, ils désiraient la même chose. Etre ensemble. Harm lui avait dit que maintenant la balle était dans son camp. Si elle voulait de lui, elle n'avait qu'à venir le voir, sinon et bien il la laisserait tranquille, même si elle avait besoin de temps, elle n'avait qu'à lui dire. Il respecterait sa décision. Il était parti et avait eu quelques minutes plus tard, une agréable visite chez lui.

Elle était là devant lui, souriante. 'Et si on tentait le coup. Et si on sautait le pas ensemble.'

Ils avaient tenté le coup, et quelle nuit magique ils avaient passée. Depuis ils ne s'étaient pas quittés.

« Harm ? Tu viens ? » Cria Sarah depuis la salle de bain.

« Oui, j'arrive. » dit il en montant rapidement les marches, il jeta son sac sur le lit et fonça rejoindre sa partenaire, sa meilleure amie, sa maîtresse, sa petite amie. Dieu qu'il aimait ces deux derniers mots.

**Salle de bain**

**Maison des Burnett**

**Bahamas**

**Vendredi 24 décembre 2001**

**8h20 PM**

Sarah soupira de bonheur en sentant les mains douces de Harm sur sa peau. Il était assis derrière elle, ses jambes autour d'elle, il avait passé ses bras autour de son corps et pendant qu'elle appuyait son dos contre son torse, il lui caressait le ventre, remontant parfois jusqu'aux seins et descendant plus bas.

Ses caresses étaient de plus en plus appuyées, et Sarah n'avait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

« Harm, » murmura t'elle.

« Mmm »

« Arrête s'il te plait. »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« Si mais, on a toute la soirée pour ça. Et on n'a pas encore mangé, ni même fêté dignement noël. »

« Ok, j'ai compris. On garde ça au chaud pour plus tard. »

« Exactement. »

« C'est dur. »

Sarah s'empêcha de rire. « Y a pas que ça de dur. »

Comprenant de quoi elle parlait. « Mac, je suis un homme qui est dans un bain avec sa petite amie et….qui plus est, elle est sexy, magnifique. Normal qu'il soit au garde à vous. »

Elle ria. « Et il aura le droit de renter au port ce soir, je te le promets. »

« Vous êtes trop bonne avec moi Colonel, » dit il en déposant un baiser sur sa nuque, mouillée. « Au faites, y a deux jours après que tu ne sois partie, j'ai retrouvé une photo de toi. »

« De moi ? Comment je suis dessus ? »

« Magnifique. » Il se pencha et prit la photo dans sa veste pour la lui tendre.

« J'adore cette photo. Tu m'avais prise au dépourvu. »

« C'est vrai. »

Ils s'en souvenaient de cette photo. C'était au début de leur relation, elle avait été préparée le petit déjeuner, lui s'était réveillé, avait pris son appareil photo car il savait à quel point elle était belle.

Elle s'était retournée et il l'avait prise alors qu'elle riait. Elle lui avait un peu criait dessus, elle devait être décoiffée, moche. Mais il lui avait prouvée le contraire quand il lui avait montré le résultat.

« Je l'avais dans mon bureau, je l'ai reprise, imagines que Sturgis la voit. »

« Il ferait une crise cardiaque ou alors il nous tuerait. »

« Je pense pour la deuxième idée. » Il sourit avant de murmurer à son oreille. « On devrait sortir, l'eau commence à être froide et y en a un qui n'apprécie guère ça. »

« Je connais un moyen de le réchauffer. »

« Je croyais que c'était pas pour maintenant. »

« Pas dans le bain mais, » elle se leva et enfila son peignoir avant de se pencher. « Je crois bien que le lit dans la chambre est beaucoup plus confortable que cette baignoire. » Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de sortir en lui lançant un regard plus qu'équivoque.

Sans y réfléchir à deux fois, Harm sortit rapidement du bain et fit un sprint jusque dans la chambre.

C'était certainement le plus beau cadeau de noël qu'il ait eu.

Ils passèrent la soirée à s'aimer, à se caresser, à se faire des cadeaux. Ce fut une très belle soirée pour tous les deux.

Ils ne s'endormirent qu'au petit matin, quand le soleil se levait à peine.

Cependant ce qu'ignorait Harm c'est qu'un autre cadeau l'attendait. Sarah sourit le matin en se réveillant et en voyant sa main sur son ventre encore plat.

S'il savait, bientôt ce ventre ne serait plus pareil.

FIN.


End file.
